Rain
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: When Katniss gets caught outside during a storm, she goes to Johanna's house for a place to escape the rain.


Johanna hated the rain. Sure it was just water, but the sound it made as it came down was so annoying. Even with the television on, Johanna could still hear the relentless pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the roof. Of course there wasn't anything good on anyways. Johanna was watching some dumb reality show where kids had to survive in the wild when she heard a knock at the door. She turned off the television and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she found a soaking wet Katniss standing outside. "Katniss, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the woods when it started raining and I was too far from my house," said Katniss. "Can I stay here? Just for tonight."

"Okay." Johanna led Katniss to the couch. "My parents won't be back 'til tomorrow. So what, were you hunting? I don't see your bow."

"No, I was...I was just going for a walk. I needed to clear my head." Katniss shivered. Johanna noted that she looked sluggish and she was breathing fast, like she was stressed.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," said Johanna. "I mean, they're drenched and I don't think you want to catch a cold."

Katniss sneezed. "Uh...yeah good idea."

"I'll get a you towel first." Johanna left for a minute and came back with the towel, along with a blanket. "Here's the towel. I tried to get you some clothes, but we don't have the same sizes, so I got you a blanket to cover you up instead."

Katniss got up from the couch and Johanna put the blanket down. Johanna then tried to dry off Katniss, but Katniss flinched and Johanna just handed her the towel. Once her hair was sufficiently dry enough, Katniss went to change out of her clothes, but hesitated for a moment. "Hey, can you turn around?"

"Alright." Johanna turned around and waited as Katniss undressed. "Hey did you have dinner yet?"

"I'm fine," said Katniss. "Where do I put my clothes?"

"Here." Johanna held out her hand for Katniss, who handed her the soaked shirt, jeans, and socks. Johanna went downstairs to the laundry room. She held Katniss's clothes over the sink and wrung them until most of the water was gone. Johanna then left the clothes on the laundry machine for them to dry. With Katniss's clothes taken care of, Johanna went upstairs to check on Katniss herself. Johanna found her on the couch, huddled under the blanket. Johanna handed Katniss a pillow and sat down beside her. "So how do you feel?"

"Still cold," said Katniss as she rested her head on the pillow. "But I'm doing better."

Johanna noticed that the blanket wasn't covering Katniss's feet. She gently placed her hand on Katniss's ankle to warm her up. Katniss initially tried to pull her feet away from Johanna, but she relaxed as Johanna's hands began to massage her foot. She placed her legs on Johanna's lap. Johanna pulled the blanket to cover up Katniss's feet. She saw a strand of hair on Katniss's face and pushed it aside. "There was a hair in your face."

"Yeah thanks," said Katniss. "Where would I be without you?"

Johanna didn't detect any sarcasm in Katniss's voice, so she took this to be a sincere sentiment. "So you can sleep in my bed, just give me a minute to clean up a bit."

"No," said Katniss. "I'm fine with the couch."

"I insist," said Johanna.

"And insist that I'm fine with the couch," said Katniss.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Why were out hunting this late anyways?"

"I wasn't hunting," said Katniss.

"Right," said Johanna. "You were trying to clear your head."

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" said Katniss.

Johanna continued to massage Katniss's leg. "So, why'd you need to clear your head?"

A long pause followed Johanna's question. Finally, Katniss broke the silence. "My Mom's getting institutionalized."

Johanna froze. "What! Are you being serious?"

"Yes," said Katniss with no change in the tone of her voice. "She started having problems adjusting when Dad died, but lately she's gotten worse. Some judge said she's not mentally competent enough to look after two children."

Katniss had never really talked about her home life with Johanna. Johanna knew that Katniss's dad wasn't around for some reason, but Katniss didn't really volunteer information about herself and Johanna figured it wasn't polite to ask. "So what going to happen to you and Prim?"

"I guess I'll have to take care of Prim now," said Katniss. "I'm old enough."

"When'd you turn eighteen?" said Johanna.

"Two weeks ago," said Katniss.

"You didn't tell me you had a birthday," said Johanna.

"I kinda had other things going on," said Katniss.

"I'm sorry," said Johanna. "I just thought we were friends and all."

"We are," said Katniss.

Johanna sighed. "Look, you can come to me if you need my help."

"Who'd I come tonight, when I was practically freezing to death?" said Katniss.

"That's not what I meant," said Johanna. "Katniss, I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"Okay," said Katniss.

"I mean it," said Johanna. "You can't deal with this stuff on your own. The next time you're having problems like this, just call me and I'll listen."

Katniss took a few seconds to think over Johanna's offer. "Thanks Jo. Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it," said Johanna. "You needed my help and I did what anyone else would've done."

"It's not just that," said Katniss. "You're...I guess you're my first real friend."

"Really?" said Johanna.

"Yes," said Katniss. "I've always had problems with stuff like that. You're the first person I'd call a friend."

"That's...that's so sad," said Johanna.

"I guess so," said Katniss. "But at least I've got you."

Johanna smiled. "You know, you can be real sweet when you want to."

"I do what I can," said Katniss. "I guess I owe you one."

"You guess?" said Johanna.

"Okay," said Katniss. "I definitely owe you one. Just say the word and I'll do whatever you want."

"Seriously?" said Johanna.

"Yes," said Katniss. "I always repay my debts."

"Alright." Johanna leaned in and kissed Katniss. Almost as soon as their lips made contact, Johanna began to regret it, though not enough to pull away immediately. Katniss didn't seem react to Johanna in anyway. When Johanna pulled away, Katniss just lay there stunned. Johanna looked at her nervously, scanning for some sort of reaction.

Finally Katniss spoke up. "I see why you wanted to get me out of my clothes."

"I'm so sorry," said Johanna.

"No," said Katniss. "I just didn't realize you felt that way."

"I...I do have feelings for you," said Johanna. "Romantic ones. But they started after we became friends. It's not like I was trying to get in your pants."

"I understand," said Katniss.

"You do?" said Johanna.

"Yes," said Katniss. "And you've been a good friend."

"Really?" said Johanna. "Because I'm not trying to obligate you or anything."

"You haven't," said Katniss. "Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Do you mind if I raid your fridge?"

"I've got a better idea," said Johanna. "I'll order a pizza."

"That is a good idea," said Katniss. Johanna got up from the couch and headed for the phone. "Hey Jo."

"Yeah," said Johanna.

"If I didn't already say it," said Katniss. "Thanks. I don't know many people who'd be willing to put up with someone with my problems."

"Don't mention it," said Johanna. "Your problems are one of the things I like about you."


End file.
